Magic is Magic, No Matter Where You Are
by DreamWings231
Summary: (Might change tittle) A pirate life is basically adventure, fun, and treasure. But not for a young witchdoctor, everything appeared to be normal until a bizarre Storm Gate sucked her up from Skull Island and to a new world of magic where people call themselves wizards and they're asking for her help. But back at home a friend of her's is doing whatever he can to get her back.


Well this story and plot just popped into my head about an hour of playing Pirate 101 for the first time. And so far my computer hasn't been slow with it unlike Wizard 101... Hopefully I didn't jinx it. Anyway this is about my pirate OC Silver Paige Renner and other OCs I'm bound to make, try to find me in the spiral! (Or don't care at all, that's fine as well)

**Disclamer: Wizard 101 and Pirate 101 belong to Kingsisle**

* * *

"Ah!" screamed out a white haired pirate as she fell down on the damp floor of the Temple of Gloom's Throne Room. She looked up to her attacker, a bulky shark with tattoos, goggles, and trousers standing on legs smirked down at the pirate.

"You think it will me that easy to defeat me and get the Jade Amulet back would you Pirate?" smirked the Shark.

The female stood back up soothing down white with green jewels houngan's habit dress and clutched her sea-dog's cutlass in her hands, "I'm always looking for a challenge Fish Bones."

"'Fish Bones'! I'm a cutthroat! And not just any cutthroat but I am Fin Dorsal the cutthroat!"

"Enough with the introductions!" shouted the annoyed pirate, "I get it, you're Fin, a walking fish stick. I'm Silver Paige Renner, a pirate."

Finn growled at the white haired and red eyed pirate and raised his sword to finish the battle. All their allies were defeated leaving those two to give it their all. Wanting the pirate to no longer interfere he strike at the girl with ferocity but unforchantly for the cutthroat she managed to dodge the attack, "You can't dodge forever! And not only you are a pirate but you're also the pirate who's getting defeated by me!"

Right when Paige thought that she would be defeated, a loud boom was sent out through the room and a bullet shot the sword out of Finn's hand, "Hey the only person who's wins a fight against the she witch is me!"

The weaken duo turned their attention to the new arrival. A male pirate with sandy brown hair entire in black boots, crimson coat trimmed yellow with matching pirate hat, and a gun in hand that only a musketeer would have.

"What the bloody Armada you doing here Garrett Vane!" screeched the witchdoctor.

Garrett and Finn both clamped their hands over their ears, or ear hole for the cutthroat's case, as the the girl screeched, "Geeze! I expected you to be greatful that I came to rescue you."

"Obviously I'm not happy to see you."

"Enough of you pirates already!" shouted Fin and grabbed his sword and pointed it at Paige, "I'd have enough trouble with you now I have to get rid of your boyfriend now!"

"W-what?!" gasped Paige, "H-he is not my boyfriend!" A blush crawled onto the two pirates' faces. Then Paige muttered, "First Bonnie now this guy? Garrett and I aren't a couple."

"What makes all you crazy people think we're dating!" shouted Garrett as he used all his willpower to fight away the blush burning on his cheek, "Whatever Fin, we're taking the Jade Amulet back and you as well!" Garrett fired his gun again at Fin causing the cutthroat to collapse on the floor.

Paige walked pass the motionless Fin and towards the table in the middle of the room and swiped the Jade Amulet, "Come on Garrett, let's take him to Captain Avery."

"What?" Garrett asked as he picked up Fin by the arms, dragging him to the entrance, "No 'thank you'?"

* * *

"You done it pirate! Or pirates" exclaimed Captain Avery as he took a glance at Garrett. "The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you recovered my Amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done."

"No problem Cap." Grinned the musketeer, "Well maybe it wasn't a problem for me but it sure was for her-Ow!"

Garrett slipped his foot from under Paige's that just smashed his poor foot mere seconds ago and began to hop around the room in pain. The girl just continued to smile, "Yeah, like he said, no problem at all."

"Uh huh," hummed an amused captain, "And you didn't even try to swap my Amulet for a fake - What are you two, honest pirates?"

Garrett gently placed his foot on the ground and limped back to Captain Avery and Paige, "Honest pirates? Yeah right."

"Well what about two pirates in love?" Captain Avery smirked at their reactions and chucked at the red faced pirates.

"How many times do we have to repeat ourselves! We are not a couple!" Garrett then pulled on his hair, shaking his head back and forth leaving his hat to fall on the ground. Paige's reactions was shyly tugging on her green bandanna with a black feather to lower it in attempt to cover her blushing face.

"Well, a deals a deal - and you've done your part, sure as silver. A ship I promised, and a ship you'll have. Just take this writ down to the docks and seek out Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it." He handed the writ to Paige who thanked the older pirate and began to take her leave.

"Wait," said Garrett catching the attention of the other two in the room, three if the white parrot on Avery's shoulder is included, "Do I get a ship too?"

"Depends," replied Captain Avery, "Do you want to wait three weeks for a new ship to arrive?" The musketeer shook his head. "Well then, I suggest that you two share."

Garrett's black eyes stared blankly at the captain, "You're kidding me right? That witchdocter will make me her slave before she even lets me on board!"

"Sure."

"Er, what?" Garrett looked to white and green clothed girl.

"I said sure, we can share." With that she opened the doors and walked to the docks.

"Seems like you now have a ship, Garrett." The musketeer picked up his forgotten hat from the carpet floor and headed to the doors, "Oh and if I were you I would be more gentle around the girl. After all, she's a witchdoctor, if you break her heart she could cast some nasty smell on you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Right before Garrett left the building, Avery's parrot squawked out, "Two pirates in love! Two pirates in love!"

"Shut up you stupid bird!"

* * *

"So," Garrett said as he walked up to Paige when he finally spotted her at the docks near an older man, Dockmaster Dan and a mew in black clothes and glasses that only the blind would wear, "Where's our ship?" The witchdoctor pointed at the small, poorly wood bordered ship in front of them. "You're kidding, right?" Paige shook her head. "I should of known that there was a loophole in the deal. It was too good to be true."

"I can't believe this," commented Garrett's first mate a crane student, Wing Chung and crossed his wings in front of his chest," Captain Avery probably thinks we're all fools!"

"Come on Dragonfly and Sparrow," the goat student, Paige's first mate, Ko Pan began to walk away from the docks and to Avery Court, "Lets get what rightfully belongs to us."

The two pirates followed the goat with Garrett whipsering to Paige, "You're the 'Dragonfly' and I'm the 'Sparrow' right?"

"You're the one with the red owl on the flag."

"Well I have a full bird on my flag while you only have a white and green feather."

"Whatever Garrett, whatever."

* * *

"So when we get our ship, is it your flag that's on the main flag or mine?"

"Hmm," hummed the wicthdoctor, "We can compromise, a red feather or a green owl?"

"Red feather sounds better."

"Agreed and- Hey was there storm clouds up there before?" The two pirates and first mates looked up to the gray colored sky, filled with black clouds already releasing small sparks of electricity. The soothing, calm wind from that morning was now a raging force, blowing down almost all pirates within Avery's Court. Some already took refuges in mentors' buildings that make up the court as lighting shot down to the life fountain in the center of the court. It caused a chain reaction of electricity to bounce off the water and to the cobbled steps and continued the process till the life fountain hummed with electrical energy.

At the same time, Paige and Garrett ran to shelter to any building with their first mates already inside Musketeer's Roost. The duo ran passed the life fountain till lightning bolted the spot right in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks and lose balance and collapsed on the ground.

"What the Crazy Armada is going on?!" screamed Garrett, heart rapidly beating with Paige scared to death, clinging onto his arm. "Stuff like this never happened here before! And I should know, I grew up here!"

Under Paige's breath, Garrett didn't hear her say, "S-storms... Please, no, not again. Not like mom and dad, please." She shut her eyes closed and tighten her grip on Garrett's right arm.

"Paige!" Garrett shouted to the smaller pirate over the roaring winds and crackling thunder, "Stand up! We have to get to safety!" He pulled Paige up and they both began to run to the closest building. Till clouds began to shift together to form a hand grabbed the two pirates off the ground, screaming their heads off. Another hand formed and began to rip the two away from each other.

The hand that held Garrett immediately let go of him, dropping him to the ground. Skydiving to the ground, screaming, Garrett flailed his arms and legs around till out of no where Wing Chung caught him in his wings in mid air and landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks Wing," Garrett jumped out of his first mate's wings.

"No problem Captain, but Paige is still in trouble." The crane student pointed a feathered finger at the scene in front of them, Ko Pan jumping to attack the cloud hand that Paige was still trapped in and the musketeer fox Bonnie Anne firing her gun away as well.

The musketeer pirate pulled out his own gun, "I usually complain when I'm saving Paige but this seems like a life or death moment!" He repeatedly pulled the trigger and joined Bonnie blasting the cloud hand. It did little damage even with Paige chanting spells in attempt to save her skin.

A flash of lighting surrounded that hand and the storm clouds began to swirl around the hand as it started to sink into a vortex of lightning at the base of the arm of the cloud hand. The four on the ground kept on attacking even when they knew that they had no chance in saving Paige. Then finally Paige was skunked into the vortex, screaming out for her friends. They did the same but were frozen in place as she disappeared in the lightning. A roar of thunder conjured up from the storm and the vortex was gone, leaving a black colored sky crying rain and four sadden hearts.

* * *

Bright light flashed in front of Paige's closed eyes, not brave enough to look at the storm surround her as she was wrapped up in a nightmare. The day a storm separated her little four year old self and her parents. Screams and yelling everywhere, being alone and filled with only fear. Keeping her eyes closed was the only thing that kept her from tears but she would let out an ear piercing scream once in a while.

Then all of a sudden a bright light got too close to her, lightning striking her, setting her skin on fire and rattling her bones and leaving her light headed and slipping into darkness.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned the witchdoctor as she slowly regained conciseness and sat up from laying on the carpet floor she felt. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the light source above her, turning her head to side to side all she saw was bookshelf lined up against the wall with few stacks of books near it. She then her attention to the light source at the ceiling. A gasped escaped her mouth and her eyes grew big at the sight of small different colored orbs with little figurines inside. All the orbs were slowing rotating around a slightly bigger one, one with a tree with a face.

"Look Gamma, she's awake!" The voice sounded gruff and old and when Paige got up and turned to see the owner of the voice, he looked indeed old from the long white beard, wrinkles on his fairly tan skin, a molecular on his right eye, wearing purple robes with stars and moons with a matching hat, carrying a staff with a the head of it crooked around a blue circle. Next to the old man was an owl wearing small circled reading glasses, matching scarf to the old man and a strange squared top hat, siting on a stand that had a banner on it reading 'Ravenwood' with a blue shield with the same face tree in the center. "Welcome young wizard!"

* * *

Well I think that a good way to end this chapter. I'll work on it more when I have more time, but I think this was good. I plan on using the storyline of both games for the respective characters but I changing it a bit to go with the story.

Hope you enjoyed and review!


End file.
